


simple moments

by Marvellous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Usually Steve Rogers woke up alone.It wasn’t that Tony wanted him to, it just happened. The same way that sometimes Tony would leave the table before they were both done eating, or would start walking ahead of him if they were out together. It was never a rude thing, it was just a Tony’s-brain-being-weird thing.Steve didn’t mind, of course he didn’t mind, that man was a fucking saint when it came to the quirks that went along with being Tony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	simple moments

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluff drabble cause I've been thinking about them <3
> 
> all mistakes are my own

Usually Steve Rogers woke up alone.

It wasn’t that Tony wanted him to, it just happened. The same way that sometimes Tony would leave the table before they were both done eating, or would start walking ahead of him if they were out together. It was never a rude thing, it was just a Tony’s-brain-being-weird thing. 

Steve didn’t mind, of course he didn’t mind, that man was a fucking saint when it came to the quirks that went along with being Tony Stark. 

The thing was, Tony really liked being there when Steve woke up. 

Like this particular day.

Tony had been in the shop until 4AM or so fooling around with some tech he’d been working on. He remembered Steve coming in around midnight or so and giving him a kiss goodnight. 

“I’ll be in bed if you feel like joining me,” Steve reminded him, as always. Some nights he’d fall asleep on the couch down there, it was a nice couch after all, but it didn’t compare to their nice bedroom upstairs. 

Tony had smiled and nodded, giving his lover’s hand a squeeze before he left. It was then four hours later he decided to take Steve up on that offer. He was finally feeling tired, and he knew he’d get a few hours in bed with Steve before the other man woke up.

He quietly changed into something a little comfier than the jeans he had on before making his way to the bed and one sleeping Steve Rogers. 

As soon as he tossed back his corner of the duvet, and his knee made the mattress shift, the blonde turned over and opened his eyes. The only light source was the closet door being left open a crack, but it was enough for Tony to see the smile on Steve’s face.

“Hey,” he murmured sleepily, letting his eyes close again momentarily.

Tony situated himself under the blankets and moved his pillow so he could lay closer to Steve, a smile to match on his own lips, “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Steve instinctively hooked one of his legs between Tony’s and shook his head, “I’m glad you did.”

One of Tony’s hands found Steve’s and he brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. As his eyes adjusted to the soft grey-blue light of the room he could make out more details of the super soldier’s face, the faint shadow of a bruise across his cheekbone from his last mission, his blonde hair a little longer than normal (Tony loved it that way), the familiar few moles that dotted his face and neck, skin disappearing beneath a soft gray t shirt. 

Noticing the way Tony’s eyes were wandering, Steve adjusted his head slightly so his eyes could meet Tony’s again, “Everything okay?”

A huff of laughter, “Sure. Just looking.”

“See anything that interests you?” Steve had to stifle a yawn as he inched his body closer to Tony’s.

“Always,” Tony said easily, letting go of Steve’s hand to run his fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Steve’s eyelids felt heavy, but the comment still made his heart beat a little faster, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony affirmed, and he could tell by the change in breath that Steve had fallen asleep again. A quiet laugh left his lips. He let his arm fall across Steve’s middle and gave into the warmth.

And maybe in a few hours, Steve would wake, but ignore the clock on their bedside table and soak up a couple more hours with his best guy. Their not so simple life still had it’s simple moments, and they were the best part about it all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
